masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Free Planets Alliance of Independent Systems
This page is based on actual Mass Effect Canon. To see the full article on the Mass Effect Wiki, Click Here. The Systems Alliance is the representative body of all separatist human colonies and Petolemaiac minorities in Citadel space. As an official satellite state backed by the Terran Federation and the Citadel Council, the Alliance has become a home for many colonist humans and Petolemaiac tribes who prefer a non-aligned stance towards Federation interests. Formed after the Petolemaiac War, the Alliance is relatively new to the galactic community, it has already made a name for itself, gaining official recognition in Citadel Space and an embassy on the Presidium. The Alliance is governed by a parliament based at Arcturus Station, which also serves as the Alliance's capital. History Following the aftermaths of the Petolemaiac war, a new buffer zone was formed between the three interstellar states, the Citadel Alliance, the Terran Federation and the former Petolemaiac Hegemony. This buffer zone was eventually granted self-governance under control of separated human colonists from Federation space. Within a year after their establishments, a combined effort from many influential Skinnie tribes and human colonist governors had drafted and ratified the Systems Alliance charter, establishing a representative political body to expand and protect their space. Shortly thereafter, various colonies began to contribute their resources and manpowers to form the Systems Alliance Military, forming the backbone of their defense force. Administration The Alliance is responsible for the governance and defense of all separated human colonies and non-aligned petolemaiac tribes, and represents a neutral zone on the galactic stage. It is a supranational government, and is based on a parliamentary system, with the Alliance Parliament based at Arcturus Station. It is unknown if the representation is based on the population of member colonial states and the specific tribes or if all colonies and tribes involved receive the same amount of parliamentary members. Several seats are elected by 'spacers' defined as Alliance citizens who spend a significant amount of their time in space and do not stay too long on any one colony or planet. The Alliance government is headed by a Prime Minister; It is unknown whether the Prime Minister is an elected member of Parliament, or is appointed to the position. While the Alliance is a supranational government, each member colony and tribe still retain their individual sovereignty and self-governance just like how the Federation Administrative system works. As written in the agreements between the Citadel, the Petolemaiacs and the Federation, the Alliance is considered a neutral sovereign nation and no other interstellar state has rights to violate Alliance affairs.This include the Terran Federation, who have strong political influences on the Alliance. During the post-war period of the 3rd Bug War, the Alliance have become an influential diplomatic power and a strong economic power rivalling the Volus Protectorate in Citadel Space. Society The Alliance society is a mix of old world human cultures and Petolemaiac nomadic cultures.Representing a multicultural society to an extend. The human society of the Alliance are highly adaptable, individualistic. They have a powerful desire to advance and improve themselves, and do so with such assertion that the normally staid Council races have been taken aback by their restlessness and relentless curiosity. The Skinnie minority formed the largest population of non-humans in Alliance space, their societies have changed a lot since the Fall of Hegemony, most of the tribes no longer practiced slavery, the practice of using slaves has grown into a repugnant practice, only seen rarely on border worlds. After the collapse of the Hegemony and the acceptance of their own morality, instead, they adopted a revised system of serfdom, offering many of their slaves opportunities to prove themselves worthy of their freedom as rewards for their indentured services. Religion was, and to an extent, still is a major part of the Alliance culture, despite the fact that their society is largely secular by the 24th century (Gregorian Calendar). Colonist humans in Alliance space still followed traditional Old Earth beliefs such as Theravada Buddhism and other Abrahamic religions like Catholi. The same can also applied to the Petolemaiacs as well since many of these tribes have different religious beliefs and traditions that should be respected by other species who visited their domains. Military The Alliance military is respected by the Citadel races and the Federation for its innovative tactics and technology. Their strength lies in fire support, flexibility, and speed. The Council regards the Alliance as a "sleeping giant" as only 10% of their population is constripted for military service. They make up for low numbers with sophisticated technical support in the form of VIs, drones, artillery, and electronic warfare, and emphasis on mobility and individual initiative. Their military doctrine is not based on absorbing and dishing out heavy shocks like the turians and krogan. Rather, they bypass enemy strong points and launch deep into their rear, cutting supply lines and logistics, destroying headquarters and support units, leaving enemies to "wither on the vine". On defense, the Alliance military lives by Sun Tzu's maxim, "He who tries to defend everything defends nothing." Only token garrisons are placed on their colonies. These are intended for scouting rather than combat, avoiding engagement to observe and report on invaders using drones. However, the Alliance stations the bulk of their fleets at mass relay nexus so that in the event of an attack they respond with overwhelming force. Morita Arms Company and Rosenkov Materials are key suppliers of the military. All soldiers receive gene therapy for improved strength and stamina. The Alliance also recruits biotics, who are trained using techniques developed at BAaT. The new L3 biotic implants are considered a significant step forward in biotic amplification. As a satellite state of the Federation in all but name, the Alliance is restricted to building and maintaining a smaller number of vessel compared to other races. The Alliance Navy has made up for this with more innovative designs and better trainings for their personels. Due to their limited number, the Alliance Navy is more of a Self-Defense Force relegated to patrolling and maintain securities in their space. The Alliance is not constrained by Citadel because they are a non-signatory observer of the Farxien Naval Treaty, however they can only possess and build a specific quantities of Dreadnoughts within the allowance limits stated in the Peace Treaty between the Petolemaiacs and the Federation for defense purposes. The Alliance Navy is headquartered at Arcturus Station in the strategically invaluable system of Arcturus, which contains several primary mass relays that link to Citadel Space, and the secondary mass relay that leads to Shanxi System and East Federation Space. Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Factions Category:Background